Senna
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | płeć = Kobieta | przynależność = Ichigo Kurosaki | zawód = Shinenju | partner = | krewni = Brak | shikai = Mirokumaru | bankai = Brak | debiut w anime = Bleach: Memories of Nobody | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japoński głos = Chiwa Saitō | angielski głos = Gina K. Bowes }} jest postacią występującą w filmie Bleach: Memories of Nobody. Wygląd Senna jest młodą dziewczyną z fioletowymi włosami i czerwoną wstążką, które związują jej włosy. Na początku miała żółtą wstążkę, ale później zamieniła na czerwoną, którą ukradła ze sklepu. Ichigo dowiedziawszy się o tym, zapłacił za nią. Ma duże oczy koloru bursztynowego, beżowy żakiet, białą koszulę, przy której jest bordowy sznurek związany w kokardkę oraz brązową spódnicę.Film Bleach; Memories of Nobody Kiedy zamienia się w Shinigami, nosi standardowy, jednolity strój z dużą czerwoną wstążką wokół talii. Osobowość thumb|190px|left|Senna cieszy się z wysokiego widoku Senna lubi kolor czerwony i wysokie miejsca. Jest też bardzo ciekawa, ciągle krąży z miejsca na miejsce. Mimo, iż czasami pojawiają się krótkie wspomnienia z "jej" przeszłości, Senna wykazuje optymistyczną i beztroską osobowość. Jak stwierdził Ichigo, Senna jest uparta, ma silną wolę i jest nieco szczera. Jest też lojalna wobec przyjaciół, jest gotowa nawet zaryzykować własne życie, żeby pomóc Ichigo. Fabuła Bleach: Memories of Nobody thumb|190px|left|Senna walczy z Blankami. Po zabiciu Hollowów, Ichigo Kurosaki i Rukia Kuchiki widzą dużą grupę nieznanych białych istot, które przemieszczają się przez miasto. Wrogo nastawione duchy zaczynają atakować Ichigo i Rukię, którzy nie wiedzą jak na to zareagować. Następnie pojawia się Senna, która zaczyna atakować nieznane istoty. Podczas walki Senna jest pytana skąd przybyła, ale ona ignoruje to i stara się uwolnić Shikai. Gdy wreszcie się jej to udaje, wytwarza trąbę powietrzną dzięki której zmiata wszystkie dziwne duchy. Po tym, jak duchy odeszły, Ichigo i Rukia zastanawiają się, co się stało z Senna, ale ona pojawia się za nimi, świętuje swoje zwycięstwo, zanim zauważyła, że oni są nadal obecni. Zastanawiają się, jak Senna wróciła do Gigai. Ichigo pyta, kim ona jest, ale Senna nie odpowiedziała mu, twierdząc, że powinien on pierwszy się przedstawić przed przesłuchaniem jej. Kurosaki mówi jej swoje nazwisko, a Senna przedstawia się również przed próbą ucieczki. Ichigo zatrzymuje ją i pyta, dlaczego zaatakowała duchy, ale ona tylko mówi mu, że to dlatego, że to jej praca. Kuchiki pyta, czy Senna wie coś na temat tych duchów, ale jest rozproszona przez swoją refleksji i stwierdza, że żółte wstążki we włosach jej nie odpowiadają. Zirytowany działaniami Senny, Kurosaki próbuje kwestionować ją ponownie, jednak Senna wskazuje na Ichigo, że Kon wypadł z jego ciała, co powoduje, że władze lokalne się zastanawiają, czy zemdlał. Senna próbuje odejść, wiedząc, iż Kurosaki musi coś zrobić, zanim wezwą karetkę, ale on łapie ją i ciągnie ze sobą. Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Senna jest biegła we władaniu Zanpakuto. Walczy z szybkimi i precyzyjnymi uderzeniami, przy stałym posunięciu w postawie ciała, podobne do gimnastyk. Przez to jest w stanie utrzymać ciągły atak, który pozostawia niewiele czasu na przeciwdziałanie. Shunpo: Senna ma jakąś wiedzę o Shunpo. Używa go podczas występu, gdzie idzie po linie, spada, a następnie znika, pojawiając się za Ichigo, czym zaskakuje go nieznacznie. thumb|190px|right|Senna wychodzi z Gigai Sprecyzowane Gigai: W przeciwieństwie do większości Shinigami, Senna nie ma problemu oddzielenia się od formy gigai. Kiedy Senna jest oddzielona od Gigai, to ono zmienia się w falę liści, a następnie znika. Zwiększona sprawność i refleks: Nawet w formie Gigai, Senna jest zwinna. Potrafi wykonać kilka salt w tył na raz i unikać, dzięki temu niespodziewanych ataków. Kontrola blanków: 'Jako różaniec wspomnień, Senna może kontrolować Blanków. Zrobiła to, by zapobiec kolizji, pomiędzy Soel Society, a światem ludzi i przywrócić je na swoje pozycje. Jednak robiąc to, zużywa własną energię, jak również powoduje, że później znika. '''Wysoka moc duchowa: '''Senna ma wysoki poziom reitatsu. Jest w stanie zabić kilka wrogich Blanków, z niewielkim wysiłkiem. Zanpakutō thumb|190px|right|Mirokumaru : W zapieczętowanej formie, Mirokumaru przypomina zwykłą katanę. Ma czerwoną rękojeść i kwadratowy jelec. Rukia Kuchiki ujawnia, że Mirokumaru zaginął w Dangai 100 lat temu, gdy jego właściciel został wchłonięty przez Dolinę Krzyku. * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Miecz przybiera formę Khakkhara po uwolnieniu. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Mirokumaru tworzy tornado, które Senna może z łatwością kontrolować. W ten sposób może wybić znaczną ilość Blanków. * Bankai: Brak. Występy w innych mediach Senna pojawiła się również, jako grywalna postać w grze wideo Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, jak i Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Może używać Mirokumaru, jako jej specjalnego ataku, posiada też atak tworząc go z Ichigo w jego formie Bankai, które ona wysyła w przeciwnika w powietrzu, z pomocą Mirokumaru tej specjalnej zdolności, i Ichigo uwalnia zapory przed ich przeciwnikiem. Ciekawostki thumb|right|190px|Dziewczyna z 204. odcinka, która wygląda jak Senna * W 204. odcinku zdaje się, że Senna wystąpiła epizodycznie, kiedy Ichigo, Uryū, Chad, Rukia, Orihime i Rurichiyo siedzą w restauracji. Gdy Kurosaki rozmawia, za jego plecami odwrócona plecami siedzi dziewczyna, która wygląda podobnie jak Senna, spięte wysoko włosy żółtą wstążeczką, taką, jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu dziewczyny z Ichigo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 204 * Istnieje temat muzyczny (na skrzypcach) pojawiający się w filmie Memories of Nobody, znany także z serialu Bleach. Tytuł tej kompozycji brzmi Senna. Cytaty Odniesienia Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie tylko z filmów Kategoria:Postacie